No One Loves You Like I Love You
by feedlesteex
Summary: Sequel added. Gonna continue this another day, when I'm not so bogged down. ON HIATUS.
1. Default Chapter

**Atomic Kitten - No One Loves You (Like I Love You)**

Ladidaz… my first fic… be nice k? cos… I nv claimed 2 b terrific at riting…

_You and I once shared love_

_So strong and so secure_

_But all that's left are memories_

_The feelings are no more_

Ginny Malfoy clutched the picture tightly, her knuckles white. Unless one looked closely at her, the silent yet accusing tear tracks on cheeks were not evident, her puffy red eyes carefully covered up with muggle make-up, the pain and despair in her usually warm and laughing eyes remaining hidden behind a worn-thin veil of faked happiness and cheerfulness. 

Then again, who would look at her closely? No one did, never bothered to. Not even those who claimed everlasting love for her, those who had promised to take care of her, "in sickness or in health".

She thought back to the day she was wedded to Draco, and laughed bitterly. They had been married in a big field, amongst Mother Nature at her beauteous best. The fragrant flowers floated all around, as if celebrating their marriage. Then, it had seemed that nothing could tear them apart. They had everything – a great life laid out before them, with endless-seeming wells of love shared between them. Now, the wells were dry, the spark of romance snuffed out.

She had known it, that their love was fading from what it used to be, that it was not what is was two years back. He probably had another woman. After all, he worked long hours, and was not home for most of the time. He could have been bored with her, or just plain disinterested.

_The flowers in the big field_

_All dried and blown away_

_The letters and the pictures_

Are all that will remain 

Still holding the picture, she sat down on her bed and pulled open her bedside table drawer, extracting a small box. Whispering unlocking charms, she pushed open the lid almost reverently, pulling out a bundle of letters. She sifted through them, and randomly selected one.

Dearest Ginny,

I'm really sorry, but you know I have to do this. It is a great honour to be a spy for Dumbledore, and I will carry out my duty to the very last. I cannot jeopardise our mission by backing out. Do understand Ginny, I never wanted to leave you, but for our future, I have to take this risk, finish this war once and for all.

Darling, I know it's hard on you, but promise me you will wait for me. I promise, I will come back to you. Just never forget that I love you. I love you Ginny, wait for me. I love you.

Love,

Draco

Reading this letter only brought back more pain and sorrow, knowing that their love was so strong in the past. What could have gone wrong? As tears slid silently once again down her face, she carefully refolded the letter, and placed it back into the pile. 

Suddenly, the dark manor seemed too dark, too forbidding, too enclosing. She picked up the box and picture, and apparated to the field, where they had gotten married. 

Reaching the field, she stared morosely around, slightly shocked. The flowers were dead, lying dried on the ground. Her nose picked up lingering scents of the flowers. A sudden gust of wind. The dried flowers swirled around her, clinging to her robes.

**Was this a sign?**

Ginny couldn't take anymore, she sank to the ground, sobbing freely, letting out all her pent-up grief and frustrations. What had happened to their strong love? Crying did not help ease her heart's burden though, but she didn't care anymore, couldn't care anymore. 

_But every moment_

_Of every day_

_I wanna see you_

I wanna say 

When her tears ran out, she tucked her knees up to her chest, staring at the picture. In it, she kept looking up at a smiling Draco, who had his arm around her shoulders. The Draco in the picture leant down and pecked her cheek.

Staring at the picture sadly, she felt her heart tighten. No, she would not cry anymore, though she was hurting inside. She would not cry. Blinking back hot tears, she stood up, brushing flowers off her robes, and apparated back to Malfoy Manor.

_No one loves you, like I love you_

No one needs you, the way I do 

_No one knows you, like I know you_

_No one hears you, the way I do_

Back at the manor, she sank down into a big armchair by the roaring fire, staring into the dancing flames, awaiting Draco's arrival, eyes hollow, yet with a small trace of hope lingering in their depths. She was going to try to salvage this relationship, for both of them.

As the door creaked open, a familiar sound, she twisted around, peering at the entrance. As Draco came in, her eyes lit up, almost immeasurably. However, when a buxom lady followed, her brown eyes narrowed, with suspicion and hurt. 

As the pair neared, she realised who the lady was. It was Jenny, Draco's secretary. She stood up abruptly, when she saw Jenny kiss Draco affectionately, and him kiss her back, and fled to their bedroom, unwanted tears falling freely.

*#*#*#*#

Out of the corner of his eye, Draco saw a blur of red hair disappear, and his sharp ears caught a quiet sob. He felt a small twinge of guilt, and after a few minutes of internal debating, pushed Jenny off him, telling her to stay in the living room.

He made his way silently to their bedroom.

*#*#*#*#

In the bedroom, Ginny threw herself onto the bed, weeping. (A/N: sheesh. Can't think of any more synonyms for crying…) Her heart wrenched painfully, torturously at his betrayal. She laughed bitterly, cynically, at the irony of their similar-sounding names.

Pulling herself together, she summoned all her belongings, stuffing them into a bottomless (A/N: bottomless as in erm… able to contain endless things… not erm… things falling in and never coming out. lol) bag, not forgetting her box and the picture. Grabbing parchment and quill, she glanced around wistfully, and apparated hurriedly out.

_So many years of memories_

_Suppressed beyond recall_

_The feelings once so broken_

Seem silent and so small 

As Draco entered the bedroom, he saw to his dismay that the room was in a state of disarray, and that the wardrobe was open. She had left. He had hoped to explain to her, to break the news to her, to talk things over. 

He knew, knew that their passion was waning. He had wanted to talk to her, to perhaps, come to a reasonable conclusion and outcome. He hadn't counted on her disappearing before he had a chance to explain. Slamming his fist into the door on his way out, he wondered what had gone wrong.

*#*#*#*#

Ginny staggered slightly upon reaching her destination – Diagon Alley. She made her way to the Leaky Cauldron, and rented a room. She couldn't go back to the Burrow – not yet, she needed time to think.

Pulling out the parchment and quill, she proceeded to write a letter. (A/N: duhz… lol) When she had finished, she sealed the parchment, and sent it via owl post.

*#*#*#*#

Back at Malfoy Manor, Draco pulled a letter out of the grasp of a particularly mean tawny owl. Recognizing the writing on the envelope as Ginny's, he peeled open the seal quickly, almost eagerly.

Dearest Draco,

I won't deny I was hurt by what I saw. No, don't try to deny it. I have known, our love, that special spark, is fading, almost gone. I regret it. I don't know how it came to be that way, but I accept it.

What I felt just now was shocking to me. When I saw Jenny kissing you, and you kissing her back, I realised something. I didn't hate her or anything. And I knew why. I couldn't hate her because you loved her. Sweet, it's been so long, and we've just grown apart. 

I have to let you go dear. It's painful for me, cause I'll always love you. That is something that cannot be changed. You might not feel the same way for me, and because I love you, I will not allow you to be tied down, contained and unhappy. Because I love you, I want you to be happy. However, if your happiness does not lie with me, then so let it be.

Stay happy love. 

I will always love you,

Ginny Weasley

As Draco read the letter, his heart felt lightened, yet his throat tightened. He looked up, and whispered, "Thank you Ginny, and I love you too."

*#*#*#*#

5 years later…

Ginny Weasley walked down the streets of Diagon Alley. Anyone who looked at her would wonder what caused her immense sadness, reflected in her large eyes. She never smiled, she couldn't smile any more. The heartache was still there, never going away. She doubted it ever would go away. 

_But every moment_

_Of every day_

_I wanna see you_

_I wanna say_

_No one loves you, like I love you_

_No one needs you, the way I do_

_No one knows you, like I know you_

_No one hears you, the way I do_

As she hurried through the streets, she caught a glimpse of silver hair. She stopped and turned around, peering through the crowd. 

She saw Draco laughing and smiling, with Jenny hanging onto his arm, giggling away. 

Looking at them, the picture of happiness, she felt her heartstrings tug wistfully. Yet, she smiled, a true genuine smile. He was happy, and that made her happy.

Hey waddya think… plot bunnies attacked me… n I juz had 2 pen this… sheesh… so angst… so unlike me… but e song is great… 

I noe I noe… it sucks… tell me watcha think… b4 I post it up… n embarrass myself mortally… J -giggle-

Pizza n m&ms


	2. Chapter 2

No One Loves You Like I Love You 2 

A/N: Uh huh… yea I rewrote this chapter, coz' I decided that the original was way too er… weird. Like I was on a sugar high or something. Of course, if you decided that you preferred the other chapter tell me and I'll er… think of something. Hopefully.

Also, as a passing mention, this is another songfic. Last Goodbye by Girl Thing. Pity they disbanded. Ha ha… so anyway, before I go all weepy I've got the next chapter planned out – ANOTHER songfic *smirk* Bear with me.

Ok, enough with my ramblings… on with the story.

*~*~*~*~*~

_Where do I go, what do I do_

_When everywhere I turn it just reminds me of you_

_Now that it's clear, there are no more tears for me to cry_

_Now it's time that I said my last goodbye___

She was stuck, stuck in her house. She couldn't go out, didn't dare to go out, for fear that that memories would come back to haunt her. She had tried so hard to forget everything, with no success. The nightmares had faded away, but the pain remained fresh, the wounds open, not healing. 

She couldn't cry anymore – her tears were all gone, wasted. She wanted to go out. But she couldn't!! Where ever she went, whatever she did, everything reminded her of her pain and loss. Maybe she should learn to let go.

_People will promise things_

_And swear they'll be true_

_But don't always fool yourself_

_Like all the others do_

_I have been guilty thinking_

This was a dream 

_When all the time it wasn't quite what it seemed_

"Stop crying!" Ginny berated herself. It had been almost a week after she had seen Draco with Jenny in Diagon Alley. True, she was happy for them, but that joy she felt for them did nothing to ease her heartache.

She was sprawled on her small bed in the Burrow, in her old room. She had moved back in with her mother, when she had ran away from Draco's mansion. Molly was more than happy to have her back, though there were complications in the start when Molly had attempted to stomp over to Malfoy Mansion in a fit of murderous and indignant rage she felt on the part of her daughter.

It had taken the combined efforts of Ron, Fred, George and Percy to drag the enraged Molly back into the Burrow to her snarls and growls of fury.

The first few weeks after the break-up was traumatic for Ginny. She had locked herself in her room, coming out only to use the bathroom and for rare meals. She refused to let anyone in, kept crying, refusing to believe that Draco had had an affair. 

She had hoped incessantly, that Draco would come and beg for her forgiveness, plead for her to come back. But he didn't. His promises of eternal love, kisses abound and affection aplenty were apparently false. 

Gradually she had gotten over him, but the heartache still resided.

_Half of my memories belong to you_

_Remember half of your friends are mine_

_Can you tell me_

Ginny sat up sniffing. She had tried getting out of the house a couple of times before. But once she saw something that reminded her of the past she once shared with Draco, she would break down, earning her curious stares from passer-bys. 

Even if she went somewhere secluded, somewhere way out, there was still a high chance she would run into someone she and Draco knew. And they knew a lot of people, the Malfoys being an affluent and social family.

_Where do I go, what do I do_

_When everywhere I turn it just reminds me of you_

_Now that it's clear, there are no more tears for me to cry_

_Now it's time that I said my last goodbye_

Ginny pondered carefully for a moment, before coming to a decision. What the heck, she had to get out before she started crying again. She would go somewhere where she and Draco had never gone before, somewhere where their friends wouldn't turn up.

The garbage dump was definitely out of the question, so was Diagon Alley. Oh wait! That was it!! The perfect place.

_From time to time_

_I hear them whisper your name_

_Just when I think I'm over you_

_It brings it all back again_

_I hope you're happy with _

_The choices you've made_

_Your love was a gamble that's the price I paid_

Ginny scrabbled for her wand, yelling downstairs to Molly, "Mom! I'm going out for a while."

Molly shouted back encouragingly, "Good, dear! Make sure you do a clean job! Don't leave any evidence!!"

At this several gasps and tut-tuts could be heard from the family downstairs. Ginny distinctly heard Hermione (who was married to Ron) say, "She isn't going to murder anyone! Least of all Draco!" 

Ginny couldn't take it anymore. The mere mention of his name brought stinging tears to her eyes. The name held much pain, joy and memories for her. She blinked back the salty tears and disapparated.

She reappeared in Hogsmeade. She planned to walk to Hogwarts, into the Dark Forest (no one in the right sense of mind went there for dates) – she had actually read _Hogwarts, A History_ at Hermione's insistence, and knew that no one could apparate to Hogwarts.

After about a half hour of trekking (literally), she reached the fringes of the Forest. She wasn't scared of entering. She was, after all, a full-trained witch, and she wasn't planning to go far. 

_But half my heart still wants you back_

_Remember half of your life was mine_

_So won't you tell me_

A left here, a right here, go straight, tap the tree trunk. A small clearing materialized before Ginny. She had discovered this little place in her last year, right before her graduation ceremony in fact. Though she never had the chance to return, she never forgot the way here.

She plopped down amidst the soft springy grass. She lay back leisurely, admiring the bright blue summer sky. Here, she hoped to settle her thoughts, sort them all out.

There was no denying, she did want Draco back in her life. Yet, she did not want him back, afraid of the pain he might bring once again to her.

They had enjoyed so many years of bliss together. There HAD to be a chance of reconciliation. Here, Ginny chided herself, reminding herself that Draco returning to her was as likely as a giraffe laying eggs. He seemed smitten with Jenny.

She sighed softly. Maybe she should learn to let go. Really let go.

_Where do I go, what do I do_

_When everywhere I turn it just reminds me of you_

_Now that it's clear, there are no more tears for me to cry_

_Now it's time that I said my last goodbye_

After all, if she didn't let go, she would be haunted by her past, never being able to confront the present. If she didn't let go, she would never be able to get on with her life, her future. She was still young, her youthful looks still retained. She knew she would have no problem getting another man.

But the fact remained – was she willing to let go? 

_I hope you're regretting_

_Letting me go_

_Now it's time to say goodbye_

_I've got no more tears to cry_

_There's something that I've _

Got to know baby 

_Where do I go, what do I do_

_When everywhere I turn it just reminds me of you_

_Now that it's clear, there are no more tears for me to cry_

_Now it's time that I said my last goodbye_

After a while, Ginny realised that her thoughts were doing her no good, they still ended up at the same question mark. Could she move on?

With a start, she realised that it was growing dark. Getting up, she brushed grass of her, as she walked out of the magic clearing. As she stepped cautiously towards the edge of the Forest, a sudden movement at the corner of her eye caught her attention. She spun around, whipping out her wand. A pair of yellow glinting eyes peered out at her from a bush. 

Backing away quickly and nervously, Ginny licked her lips nervously. Without any warning, the beast suddenly sprang out at her, snarling dangerously. Ginny shrieked and tripped over her own feet, raising her arms over her head. The creature landed on her, knocking her head into the hard ground.

All Ginny remembered before she blacked out were two rows of salivating sharp teeth.

*~*~*~*~*~

OOOOH!!! Evil cliffie. Haha! Don't worry, I'll try to have the next chapter up by next year. *evil cackle* Oh yea I know the song wasn't really that well tied to the story, but I was kinda blur while I was writing this. 

So… be kind and leave a review puh-leaze???? Though I know this sucked royally. Haha… toodles! I shall go re-read Order of the Phoenix. Yay!

Thanks go to:

**Alison Alliterates Amicably **pls pls pls hurry up with your d/g fic hor? Haha…

**Nepherei** Here it is!! Lol

**Snooza** Idiot? NO! no pizza and m&ms for you. All MINE! Lol

**Raindrops **yea die jenny! Haha.

**Deadly Rose **thanks for the suggestion of a sequel, though this is the second time I'm writing this. Lol

**Chryz** How about YOUR fic? Lol

And everything who reviewed Incredible. Thanks!! *muacks*


End file.
